Love Will Bring Her Back To The Sea
by MermaidRaven
Summary: Melody is an orphane but what if love brings her to her home out in the sea and back as a mermaid. Read to find out.
1. Meeting the Girl

**Meeting the Girl**

**Melody's P.O.V.**

**My name is Melody and I am an orphan and I do not know who my parents are. I am 16 years old and I am ready for a change in life and find out who I really am. Every day I go down to the beach and sit on the rocks and watch the waves roll in and out. I love the sea more than anything. I feel like I am a part of it and sometime it is like the sea is pulling me out into it. But this day was different. **

**I start to walk down to the beach and I see and young man walking along the shore and I walk up to him and I say, hi who are you? "He says my name is Darin. What is your name?" "My name is Melody." So we start to walk together on the beach when he says, "Do you want to go sit on the rocks and look at the sea." "Sure." So we go over and sit on the rocks together. On the rocks Darin is thinking to himself.**

**(Darin's Thoughts)**

**She is so pretty with her long black hair, blue eyes like sea and a beautiful smile that warms my heart. Wait a minute what am I doing I can't fall in love with a human. I am prince of the sea and she is a human. I have only met her for a few minutes but already I am in love with her. She is the first girl that I truly love.**

**Back out of Darin's thoughts**

**Darin's P.O.V.**

**Melody starts to sing this most beautiful song that is so enchanting that I lean in and kiss her on the cheek not knowing what I have done until it was too late. She then said, "What was that for?" **

**"It was me saying that I love you Melody." "I love you too Darin. Darin I want to tell you something. I know this might sound weird to you but I feel as if I belong in the sea and not up on land. But sadly I am only on orphan girl with a dream that will never come true." **

**"I have a way to make your dream and mine come true." "Really!!" "Yes so meet me back here at this spot at sundown tonight and I will make your dream come true." "Ok I will be there." So Melody goes back to the orphanage to wait and Darin goes back to the sea to wait for his love Melody to come join him out at sea. **


	2. Moving on to a New Life

So Melody ran back to the orphanage and waited all day by the window staring out at the sea waiting until sundown to return to the beach.

As for Darin he went over to the water's edge, took off his necklace (which made him human) and jumped into the sea turning back into a merman. Then with his strength he swam back to the kingdom where his father was waiting for him not to happy.

"Young man where did you go? I told you that you could not leave the palace without a guard. You are a prince and need to be kept safe. By the way where did you end up going?"

"I um, went up the surface world and there I met the most beautiful girl ever. Her name is Melody and I am going to make her one of us and we are going to live together forever. Well I hope."

"NO you are not. I am your father and I say that you are never to go to the surface again and to never talk to this girl again, are I clear."

"NO father I do not understand why you do not let me see her you have before said that I could go to the surface. Why now do you change your mind?"

"Because I don't want you falling in love will a human."

"Father after tonight she will not human anymore I will turn her into a mermaid, and then we can be together forever."

"How do you plan on turning her into a mermaid?

"I am going to use my special powers as prince and turn her into a mermaid."

"What do you know what you are getting yourself into. If you use your power not only will she be turned into a mermaid but you two will be connected together forever in mind and body. You will also lose your powers forever. Do you really love this girl so much that you want to give up everything?"

"Yes father I do want to be with her forever and I know we will be happy. I am going to do it tonight right at sundown."

"You are my son and someday you are going to be king and you need to make your own decisions so I give your passion to go to the surface and go to your love. I can't stop your heart form what it wants. So go get your true love before it is too late, what I didn't tell you is that before your eighteenth birthday you must have found a girl to marry or your powers will consume you and you will be dead."

"Father why did you not tell me this before now?"

"I did not want to you just get a girl only to save your life. I wanted you to find a girl with your heart, one that you truly love. Just remember my son this is going to hurt you and her to do this but make sure that you don't stop the transformation until the end or you both will die."

"How will I know when the transformation is done?"

"You will know when the transformation is complete because you will feel the connection together."

So Darin swam to his room to get ready to head on back up to the surface to get the girl of his dreams.

And back up on the surface Melody was waiting until sundown and the time when her life will be changed forever.

"Melody, darlings come away from the window and stop staring out at the sea. The sea is a dangerous place, so come along and get something to eat."

"But Mrs. Milton the sea is not dangerous, and later today I am going to leave this place and become part of the sea. That is what my love Darin said to me that I was going to be able to become a mermaid today at sundown. I will finally be able to leave this place and be where I truly belong."

"Young lady I don't want to hear another word of your nonsense talk about the sea and going to live in it. I want to you to go to your room and I am going to lock you in so at sundown you cannot leave to go to this Darin guy and tomorrow you see that what he said was not true. Now march young lady to your room."

"It is true. I love Darin and I know that he really cares for me and he will come for me."

And with that Melody was taken to her room where she then ran to her bed and cried. Passing her room was her friend Beth who heard her crying and came into the room to talk with her.

"Melody what is the matter. Why are you so sad?"

"Oh Beth it terrible, Mrs. Milton has looked me in my room and now I cannot go to my love and be a part of the sea with him. I hate her. She does not understand that the sea and my love are a part of me."

"Oh I am so happy now that you finally found a way to make your wish come true. You have always loved the sea ever since I have known you, but who is this guy that you are talking about?"

"His name is Darin and he is that most hansom and kindest guy that I have ever met in my life."

"Melody is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"Wait I have an idea. Could you go down to the beach at around sundown and wait for Darin and when he gets there tell him that I am trapped inside in my room and for him to come to my window and catch me as I jump out. Please Beth I cannot take it anymore living up here on land. It is like a part of me missing."

"Sure I will help get him for you, but how will I know that it is him. What does he look like?"

"He has tall, with short brown hair sand beautiful blue eyes that when you look into them it is like you are looking into the sea. You better go now because it is almost sundown and he will be there soon. Hurry!"

So Beth runs out of the building and down towards the beach. There sitting out on the same rock that melody always sits on was the most gorgeous man in that Beth had ever seen and at that moment she knew it was Darin. She took off her shoes and ran as fast as she could over to the rock to where he was.

"Hi, there are you Darin?"

"Yes I am Darin and who might you be and why are you here?"

"My Name is Beth and I am here to tell you that Melody is trapped in her room and cannot get to you and she needs your help to get out."

"WHAT IS SHE OK.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes she is fine but she needs your help. So come with me and I will help you get her out."

"Thank you Beth for helping."

"I will always help Melody because she is like a sister to me and for once in her life she is truly happy thanks to you."

"Well I promise once we get her out she will be happy for the rest of her life."

So Darin and Beth ran around to the building to where melody's window to her room was.

"Melody my life is you there?"

"Oh Darin you came for me. My heart is filled with joy. Darin I need to get out of here, so I am going to jump down and could you catch me in your arms?"

"Yes I catch you in my arms."

So Melody went to the edge of the window and jump out into his arms.

"Oh Melody we are together again, and after today will be together forever."

So all three of them ran down to the beach, when then Melody stopped and turn towards Beth.

"Beth thank you for everything you are such a good friend and I will miss you so much, but I will try to come back up to the surface and visit you if I can."

"I will miss you too Melody. Well I better go back inside and explain what has happed. Have a great life together with Darin and Darin please take good care of her."

"Beth I promise to take care of her with my life."

So with that Beth ran back to the building leaving Darin and Melody on the beach. The Darin turned to Melody and took a hold of her hands and looked into her eyes and said,

"Melody are your ready for what is about to change your life forever. Do you trust me because what is a bout to happen will hurt a lot and will be very weird?"

"Yes I trust you with all my life and I am ready for whatever happens as long as I get to be with you."

And with that Dain leaned in ad kissed her on the cheek and said," Are you ready now?"

"Yes."

With that said Darin took a hold of Melody's hand and walked her towards the ocean and her new home.


	3. Transformation

Darin and Melody were now out far into the ocean and Melody was starting to get very scared at being this far out, but she knew she was safe because Darin was right there beside her. Then Darin took off his necklace and turned back into a merman and at that moment Melody felt like she could not stay afloat any longer and she lost her energy and started to sink into the water. She started to freak out,

"Darin help me! I am losing my energy. I can't hold on anymore."

And with those words said Darin took his tail and wrapped it around her body and he brought her back up to the surface. With Melody back up in the air, the first thing that she did was take in a lot of air, and then she looked at Darin and said, "Oh Darin thank you so much for saving my life. I just wish that I feel like I belong in the sea and not feel so out of place."

"Well, my love you can be a part of the sea only if you are ready because once we start the transformation we can't stop no matter what. It is going to hurt a lot, but I know we can get through any thing together. You must trust me that whatever I do you will be ok with. Are u ready?"

"Wait Darin what do you mean by when you said we, does that mean that you get transformed too?"

"Yes Melody it does mean I get transformed too. No, I do no change who I am, but I do get drained of my powers. My powers are given to me because I am the prince of the sea. My powers are what will turn you into a mermaid, but you will not just be turn into a mermaid, you will also be connected with me in mind and body forever. "

"Oh my Darin you're the prince of the sea. I don't want you to have to lose your powers just for me."

"You are so worth it Melody. I would gladly give up my powers if it means that you and I get to spend the rest of our lives together because you are the first girl that I feel that I love so much I that I never want to live without."

"Oh Darin. I too feel a strong love for you." And with that Melody wrapped her arms around Darin, looked up into eyes and said, "I am ready." And with that Darin leans in and kisses Melody with all his love sending his power up through him and into Melody making her feel an incredible jolt of warmth spreading throughout her body giving her a very powerful feeling. Then after a few minutes the warmth starts to feel hotter and hotter making it very hard for her to breath, sucking all the air out of her. Her body then starts to glow and feel so hot like when skin starts to burn and peal from sunburn. She starts to feel really weak and she feels ready to break away from the kiss but then realizes that in the end she will be a mermaid and upon that she takes all of the little strength that she has left and pulls herself even closer into Darin and deepens the kiss sending more burning hot power into her body, but she never stops and keeps the power on flowing.

At the same time as when Darin first kisses Melody, he feels his power being sucked out of him and going into Melody and he knows that it is working, but the more that his power leaves him the more he can feel himself become weaker along with the feeling like a hundred jelly fish are stinging him all at once. He knows that it will be all worth it in the end, but he still thinks of Melody and how she is handling all this. Then the stinging felling went away but his powers were still being drain, but then he felt Melody getting even closer and bringing pain so terrible that he felt like he could not go on, but he did because he knew what would happened if he stopped, and so he took his arms and wrapped then around her held her there as long as he could.

Then the next thing that I knew a swirling cloud of my power surrounded us, and pulling us under the surface, deeper and farther down into the sea. My mind started to become worried about Melody and how she was handling the push under the sea. I just don't want to see her die. Once at the bottom or the sea, the swirling cloud goes away and I can hear a voice, but I can't figure out where it is coming from, but then I realize that voice is inside my head. I hear it even more now, saying, "Darin please help me. I am dying of pain. My legs hurt so much that it like someone is poking needles all throughout my legs. Please Darin I need you. Upon hearing that I knew that the transformation has caused our minds to be linked and that we both could talk with one another and that at that moment Melody needed my help, so I tried talking back to her using my mind.

"Melody, I am here everything will be ok. I won't let you go and I promise the pain will go away soon."

"Darin is that you? How can we be talking together if we are still linked in the kiss?"

"Remember how I said we would be linked mind and body and I believe that our minds are linked so that we can talk to each other by using our minds."

That's when things got worse. "Darin help me, please help me I can't take it anymore."

"Melody, Melody what's wrong. Melody." I started to panic. I could not talk to her anymore and I got worried that she might have went unconscious from all the pain and suffering of this all. Minutes went by and I started to get really worried, but then the last of my power pushed us apart and we finally broke our kiss and we could both breath. I looked around and there lying on the ground was Melody. I swam over to her as fast as I could, picked her up in my arms and sat down with her to wait for her to awake. I just hope that she does. I wait for what seems to be like three hours and not a single sign the she will awake and I start to think that maybe this was a bad idea and that she could die because of me. I start to cry and I look down at her beautiful face and I say in my mind just in case she can hear me, "Oh Melody, I am so sorry I made you go through all this pain. I just want you back because I can't live without you in my life. Please come back to me." Darin starts to cry even more he wraps his arms around Melody and just hold her there never to let go because he doesn't want to lose her.

But an hour later, when all hope was almost lost Darin who at that point had stopped crying started to hear a voice inside of his head. "Melody is that you?"

"Darin, Oh Darin it is you. We made it together. I am here for you and I will never leave you. Oh I missed you so much."

"I was so worried that what I had done to you had killed you. I could never think about you not being in my life."

"Oh no Darin what did was brought us even closer, so that our love may grow. I love you." And with that Melody opens her eyes and looks up to Darin and says, "Hello there my love." Upon seeing Melody awake Darin feels so happy. "Melody how do you feel in your new body?"

"Oh my god, I am a mermaid now. Wow, I can't believe I am living my lifelong dream to live in the ocean and be a mermaid and I got more that my dreams, I have you. You are so much better than any dream. I love my beautiful dark red scales and I even have red bikini shell top. This feels so weird, but I love this. I feel like I have been like this before, but I don't know, I am just glad I am one now."

"Melody do you think you are ok enough to swim around a little so that I can show you how to use your new tail?"

"Yeah sure I would love to try out my tail." So Darin got Melody up, took hold of her hand and led her around. She was a natural in the water. She was so good that Darin thought she looked like she has been a mermaid all her life. She was now swimming circles and flip and just loving the feel of the water all around her.

"Darin, swim with me, the water is so great and doesn't my tail look so beautiful now."

"Yes you do look beautiful now." That made Melody stop swimming and turns around towards Darin. "Why thank you my love." "Melody I love you." He grabs a hold of Melody and pulls her into him inner twining his tail in with hers bringing them closer than you could ever get and Melody takes her arms and wraps them around Darin and Darin looks into her eyes and she looks into his eyes and they both know what they want. They both lean into each other and kiss but this time it's not a kiss of power or a kiss of pain, but a kiss of true love. It is a kiss of warmth and love that is so much a part of them that they never want to let go, but they do at last stop and Darin says, "Would you like to come with me back to my kingdom and meet your new father in law King Triton of Atlantica, my princess?"

"What I am a princess now, but how?" "Melody I am the prince so that would make you my princess and one day my queen."

"Well if I am part of the family then I must meet the king and see the kingdom that I get to live in, but Darin I don't have a room to stay in."

"Oh don't worry about that. You will be staying in my room with me."

"That's what I hoped for." And with that Darin takes a hold of Melody's hand give her a quick kiss on the lips and they swim off to the castle to see what awaits them.


End file.
